


Black Spots

by MabelLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Teddy Lupin, Gen, Muggle Bellatrix Black, Muggle Narcissa Black, Muggleborn Andromeda Black, Muggleborn Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Pureblood Ted Tonks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), just a little plot bunny that my muse decided to grace me with, now if I could actually write long stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: Edward Tonks just so happened to be born to a wizard and witch.Andromeda Black just so happened to be born to Muggles.The world just so happened to change ever so slightly."[...] the faces of the members of the Tonks Family are displayed, and she finds the black spot that besmirches Dad's portrait."Children of traitors and filth, what would my Mistress say..." moans the elf.Dora Black, the black spot over Edward Tonks' face. She grins, because her father's name is Ted Black."
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks & Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Black Spots

  
Andromeda (Meda to her family) is eleven when the letter comes. A knock on the door and a stern-looking woman that turns a tea cup into a mouse and back is enough to convince her parents. Her sisters, Bella and Cissy, are in awe at Professor McGonnagall, and at Meda - they never expected all those things she could do to be magic.

* * *

Edward (Ted to himself) always expected the arrival of the letter. It was but a formality at this point - his family was old and powerful, and wizarding blood ran through their veins for centuries. There was no option but for him to be a wizard himself.

(And yes, the hole where Marius Tonks once was meant he never existed.)

* * *

Meda hugs Bella and Cissy and her parents and boards the train. An older student, a Prefect, guides her to a compartment with other first-years - Ella Fortescue and Sophia White, both from magical families. They teach Meda about candy, and they play truth or dare, and time passes quickly. Soon, they have to put their robes on, and Meda spies the faint figures of towers in the horizon through the window.

* * *

Ted nods at his parents and goes straight to the Slytherin area of the train. Malfoy is there, as is Dolohov, and they fall into respectful silence after the proper greetings.

The years of ettiquette training make him sit properly, no matter how much his spine aches.

* * *

The call of her name startles Meda, and she walks up to the Sorting Hat nervously, bitting her lip. She sits in the stool, and as Professor McGonnagall lowers the Hat onto her head, she scrunches her eyes shut.

The fabric just barely touches her head and the whole Hall applauds the new Gryffindor. It's with a grin that she joins her table, a new place put aside for Meda.

* * *

He knows when he is called just based on the reaction - the Tonks Family is old, powerful and, more importantly, mad. He knows the rumors, the stories they tell to children at night. His own family told him those tales, like they will tell Sirius and Regulus.

He knows what he is supposed to do, and so does the Hat, because Slytherin is called out just as soon as it touches his hair.

* * *

Meda learns and studies and hangs out with Ella and Sophia and Peter Fawley and writes to Bella and Cissy. She learns the layout of Hogwarts and how to navigate the staircase and how to find the Kitchens and the best spot near the fireplace in the Common Room. And she never wants to leave.

And then she sits next to Tonks in Charms and he looks at her like she is a smudge on his shoes and calls her a Mudblood and Meda learns that not everything about magic is good.

She fights back.

* * *

Christmas comes and Ted goes back to Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Tonks Family. It's dark and stuffy as always, no joy on any occasion, especially in Yule time. Sirius and Regulus do make it a little less drab, but as young as they are, it's hard to do anything with them.

Not for the first time, Ted finds himself thinking of Black. She might be a Mudblood, but at least she has some spunk in her to throw back sharp remarks at him. Had she not been a Gryffindor, he might have thought her a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin.

* * *

Third year and Meda takes Divination and Arithmancy. Professor Silenus is an old man, and his blind eyes scare the students a little. He turns in Meda's direction once and, after class, holds her back.

"You should turn left when you see the tree."

She nods, confused, and goes back to the corridor, joining Ella and Sophia.

* * *

Fourth year and Jolene Burke is making eyes at Ted. She doesn't seem too bad, her face pretty enough, her family of old and pure blood. He takes her out to Hogsmeade, to all of the stupid corny places that lovers enjoy, and they kiss on the way back to the castle.

He thinks of brown hair and eyes and a red and golden tie, then shakes the thoughts of his head.

Ted doesn't invite Jolene again.

* * *

Fifth year and Meda watches the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff game. It's action-packed, and her eyes drift over and over again to the Slytherin Keeper, the way his body moves when he blocks with his hands and his feet, how his hair is blown by the wind.

When Tonks comes out of the changing rooms, she pretends she never wished to touch his biceps.

* * *

Ted corners Black on an empty corridor. She cradles her books against her chest, and looks at him suspiciously, like expecting him to start his tirade of insults. He'd almost pay attention to that if he wasn't so distracted by the memory of the way she'd looked at him during the game. In fact, it was proving difficult to pay attention to anything other than her lips.

She notices it.

With all of the Gryffindor courage that she can muster, Meda grabs his face and pulls his lips down to hers.

* * *

Meda manages to smuggle Ted out of Diagon Alley to the Muggle streets, where they meet her parents and sisters. Bella and Cissy tease her relentlessly, while Dad drives them home.

Ted never saw a house like Meda's. It was full of light, and seemed welcoming, much unlike Grimmauld Place. It was cluttered and small, and yet much more lived in than the halls of his childhood.

Meda's sisters, while Muggles, were welcoming of him. He'd always been told of the non-magical barbarity, but Bellatrix was full of passion and fire and Narcissa of kindness and intelligence. Had they been purebloods, they'd have been married off against their will and broken by their husbands.

It left Ted wondering just who the monsters were in his story.

* * *

Seventh year, and Sirius comes to Hogwarts. He is sorted into Gryffindor, and a Howler comes the next morning. Ted watched Meda console his cousin, her Head Girl badge glistening in the light.

They make plans, Meda and Ted. They thinks of running away together, far away from his family, to move in with hers and later find a place of their own. Meda wants to be a Healer, Ted wants to see her smile, and then they both want each other and they make it quick in a broom closet where no one can find them.

They intertwine their hands and make plans and pretend there is no war unfolding around them.

* * *

Meda cries on his shoulder and his knuckles are white. They didn't expect this. They should have been more careful, they shouldn't have played with fate. Her parents write, disappointed and concerned, but understanding, and they offer to help.

Edward Tonks doesn't go back to Grimmauld Place.

Ted Black marries Meda, her sisters grinning behind them.

* * *

Nymphadora is such a pretty baby, and Ted laughs when her hair changes from brown to red to blue before finally settling on pink. Meda, forehead glistening with sweat, smiles, tiredness and joy painting her expression. Bella and Cissy take turns holding Dora, and Ted's parents-in-law looks proud and relieved.

He sends a photograph to Sirius, one with Dora sucking on her little fist.

* * *

Meda is busy with her apprenticeship at St. Mungo's, and Ted stays with Dora, watching her learn how to roll over, hold her head up, crawl, stand up, walk. She falls many times, and he picks her up, and Meda comes back to see them both covered with the dirt from the backyard and laughs.

* * *

The war is too dangerous, and the Blacks go into hiding. If they are found by Death Eaters, they will surely kill Meda for being muggleborn and Ted for being a bloodtraitor. And there is no telling what they'd do to Dora.

The months are tense. Meda itches from not being able to work, Bella complains from the lack of movement. Cissy is more and more pregnant by the day, and her husband fears that she'll give birth before they can leave, which ends up happening.

And then, one day, they hear of Voldemort's death. At a child's hands.

* * *

Dora Black is eleven and she receives her letter. She expected it all her life, but the excitment is still there. She is a witch, like Mum and Dad, and she will learn magic. She promises Draco, her cousin, to tell him everything about Hogwarts, and she goes with her parents to Diagon Alley, a place she'd been to many times before, but that only now he could experience fully.

* * *

The first-year students stare at Dora's pink hair, but she doesn't mind them. She only pays attention when Professor McGonnagall calls out to Nymphadora Black and walks forward. The Hat is lowered onto her head and proclaims her a Hufflepuff.

The letter to her from Ted and Andromeda Black the next morning is kind and proud. They ask her to not get into too much trouble, and Dora grins.

* * *

Dora leaves Hogwarts without having made too much of a mess (McGonnagal and Sprout would disagree) and with decent grades. Alright, with great grades, but only because Mum would have killed her if the report came with anything less than Acceptable and because Dora actually has an ambition.

She is apprenticed to Mad-Eye Moody. The Auror makes her learn everything - how to recognise Dark wizards, how to attack and defend, how to sneak, how to spy. It's rough - her hands will never be soft again - but it's satisfying, and Dora can't imagine herself doing anything else.

And then Voldemort comes back.

* * *

Grimmauld Place seems revolted when Dora enters, like it knows who she is - an abomination, a monster to her father's former family. Sirius, her cousin, shows her around, and they stop by a tapestry in the drawing room. There, the faces of the members of the Tonks Family are displayed, and she finds the black spot that besmirches Dad's portrait.

"Children of traitors and filth, what would my Mistress say..." moans the elf.

Dora Black, the black spot over Edward Tonks' face. She grins, because her father's name is Ted Black.

* * *

Remus Lupin is shabby, almost to the point that you'd swear he's only a shabby mess lf robes. Still, beyond all that mess of poverty and insecurity and fear of being what he is, Dora finds the shape of his jaw and the colour of his hair and decides he is handsome. He looks at her and shrinks back, he never touches her, and she knows he is afraid. Afraid of behaving like the monster he believes he is.

But Dora is a monster too, in a way. And she knows how to not to be afraid.

* * *

Sirius falls through the veil. Dora cries, for him and for Remus, who shuts himself up even more tightly than before.

Dad sobs and Mum holds him close, Harry screams and goes after Alecto Lestrange, Draco and the other kids help the Order members restrain the Death Eaters, and they all hear it when Voldemort fights Dumbledore and the Minister and his employees witness the returned Dark Lord.

* * *

Dora breaks down the door. Remus is there, kneeling on the floor. He cries and she wraps her arms around him. They stay like that for a long time.

A few months later, she has a ring on her finger.

* * *

The tensions rise. Scrimgeour is voted Minister, the Aurors are working more than ever. Dora barely gets any time to visit her parents. And yet it seems that Voldemort is always one step ahead.

Even Hogwarts appears more and more afraid, as the families of students disappear. Dora gets stationed there, to keep an eye on Harry and Draco and make border patrols.

And then Aunt Cissy and her husband disappear, taken by Death Eaters, who would have gotten to Aunt Bella too if she hadn't kicked them in the groin. Mum cries for days, and Dad is devastated, believing it is his fault.

Dumbledore is killed and Death Eaters take over the school. They fight, but someone uses Instant Darkness Powder and Dora can't see, until she can and they're gone.

She goes up to Harry and Draco and Ron and Hermione and they talk about Flora Carrow and Severus Snape and the death of Albus Dumbledore and Dora just listens to them.

* * *

Meda Black runs. The Ministry was taken over, the new Muggleborn Registration Act will kill her if she stays. She kisses Ted and Dora and runs far away.

Her small rag-tag group managed to hang by, surviving by hunting and fishing. They camp or sleep in small towns, hoping they aren't found by Snatchers.

But all doesn't go well, and they hear a pop and run. She knows when they catch them by the screams. One, Heather Colberry, two, Larry Florence, three, Johnatan Glasgow.

Four, she thinks, can't let it get to four. She runs and dodges spells and throws some back. She comes across a huge tree, ancient, with vines on its bark. A split second decision, she turns right.

The Snatcher is in front of her, and, before Meda can scream, a green light hits her heart.

* * *

Her baby is beautiful. Remus holds their daughter, relieved, and they watch her hair shift. Dad is there by their side, and remarks on how much she resembles Dora.

They name her Andromeda, because Mum was strong and beautiful and she would have liked it. One more child with a ridiculous name for the Blacks.

Remus comes back saying that Harry accepted being the godfather and Dora smiles. It seems that even in dark times there is always a spot of light.

* * *

The battle is loud and bright, spells hit every surface possible. The floor is covered in broken glass and ashes, the air is heavy with smoke and the smell of blood. Dora has to walk over corpses to get to where she needs to be, but doesn't mind it. She can only think of Remus.

She sees Hestia Carrow screaming out for her twin, she stops the spell directed to Elana Halley, she knocks out Rodolphus Lestrange, but then Alecto screams in rage and they battle. Alecto Lestrange might be a formidable duelist, but Dora has a husband to find and a daughter to go back to, and her spell finds a spot just under the Death Eater's heart and she falls dead.

* * *

The Great Hall was made into a Hospital, where Madam Pomfrey is taking care of the wounded and families cry over the dead. The Weasleys surround Fred's body, Harry standing awakwardly near them. Flora and Hestia Carrow sit together and don't seem to know what to do - the girls had deserted the Death Eaters, and while no one particularly liked them, they'd come to the silent agreement of leaving them be.

Dora and Remus watch as Draco's body is lowered to the ground. Dora numbly grabs her cousin's cold hand, stroking it. Harry and Hermione come to their area as well, and they are soon followed by Ron in their crying.

* * *

Dora and Remus hold hands, fingers intertwined, as they watch the final fight between Harry and Voldemort. The beast finally falls to the ground, dead, like any other mortal.

It's over.

* * *

Nia and Andy wonder sometimes why their mother keeps a copy of the Tonks Family Tapestry. It's even a bigger mistery than the tradition the Blacks have to give awful names to their children (Andromeda and Draconia, honestly). They never have the courage to ask, however. Their parents had been scarred by the war, and there were many triggers that often rendered them catatonic.

Uncle Harry, Andy's godfather, and Aunt Hermione, Nia's godmother, took care of them in those moments. And when it had been clear, many years after Remus Lupin's death, that Mum wouldn't have much longer to live, Andy, now married to Victoire, agreed to Nia's proposal to finally ask.

"It's because I'm a black spot. My father gave everything up for me and my mother - position, money, safety," she coughed, but continued to smile. "Us Blacks, we live for love. And your grandfather was as much of a Black as me, Mum, and you."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this little plot bunny!  
> I'm not very happy with the ending, but I didn't really know what else to do with it.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
